I Got Tagged Again
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: This is my second tag. Look to see if you got tagged!
1. Chapter 1

I got tagged again and so I am not exactly thrilled about it

**I got tagged again and so I am not exactly thrilled about it.**

1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of.  
2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random  
3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!  
4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!  
5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done!

**My Tags**

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212**

**xoKim.Black.13xo**

**Nileyfan88**

**Littlemisskaylad**

**Cherrybomb54**

_**Half A Life**_

_**Duncan Sheik **_

I just woke up and it's a little after noon. I guess I fell asleep in the living room last night. Suddenly I know what I am going to do because it takes too much effort to pretend to be someone I am not.

"I am leaving Joe. This isn't who I am. This is just half of what I am"

I don't mind mysteries but you're the mystery I am missing. Maybe I just need to see the light and then everything will feel right again. Is there really not an escape from time?

"Come on lets fall in love again."

_**Speakers Blown**_

_**Hit The Lights**_

"What? Hello? All I ever freaking hear is static" Joe Jonas yelled into his phone

This sound reminded him when he and Miley blew out the speakers on his radio.

He hit the next button once again because this song reminded him of Miley too.

That was when the tears started falling; it was a soundtrack from a movie they had seen together. It was the soundtrack that fit his year.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Miley's voice came through the phone.

"Did you hear someone's heart break?"

"What?"

"That's our song."

That was when the static took over again.

He grabbed a CD that she had always hated. He felt sick and so he just took another one of his pills.

_**Drop The Girl**_

_**Hit The Lights **_

"Dude you shouldn't be with her." Nick said to his older brother talking about Miley

Miley was lying down on a couch, wasted and she was talking to a boy and two seconds later she was making out with him.

"Yea Joe she isn't good for your rep" Kevin said backing Nick up

Two weeks later Joe and Miley had started dating.

"Joe come on you know she just wants to break your heart. She is going to break your heart."

Joe was sitting in his room after one of his best friends had told him that Miley was with another guy. When he had confronted her she had denied it. He was 'in love' with her so he believed her. They had gone out to a club and every time he kissed her, he could taste the alcohol on her lips and he could also taste traces of other guys on her lips.

"Come on Joe, you look so hot right now." After that everything seemed to go wrong.

He started to think about that he needed to show his friends some faith, there were nights that she forgot his name. Who would be there when everything went wrong? That was the day he dropped her like a body being dropped off a high building

_**Count it!**_

_**Hit The Lights (**_**what the heck is up with all the Hit The Lights songs?)**

It was one year after her death and he watched as they said goodbye to the miles behind him, everything had been taken over by time. But still every show they played their hearts out. Losing everything would be worth it one day. He would have gone through everything just to have been with her.

(**Sorry its short but it's a 1 minute and 2 second song)**

_**Sucker Punch **_

_**Bowling For Soup**_

Miley walked up with her new boyfriend.

"This is the sweetest guy I have ever known" She smiled and hugged me. She didn't know how much it hurt. This was the last time I was going to take it.

"You know you are my best friend and it is just easier this way." It broke my heart even more because she knew how I felt.

It's been 3 years and I just saw you and you took my breath away.

"Hey Miles"

"Hey Joe."

"How have you been?"

"I got married" Those words hit me really hard because I knew it was actually too late.

"You left me and I didn't care at first and then if I had known this was why, maybe I would have cared." I said walking away. I saw her with her mouth wide open. I am giving her a taste of her own medicine.

_**Make A Run For It**_

_**Hit The Lights **_

Joe and Miley had just committed a serious crime and they were running away from it.

"Joe why did we do that? Maybe we should turn ourselves in."

"Babe we are leaving ok? We already tampered with the evidence to make sure they couldn't find out we did it."

"We really need to get our stories straight then."

"OK I will be Jared Highman and you will be Melissa Highman, and I just got transferred from New York."

"Fine, why do you have this so precise?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"What?"

"Those were our real identities; we left because someone tried to kill us. So we got this down to a science and we have to be exact when we go back to our old life"

"I am scared"

"I know but we can't make mistakes so we just have to keep going ok?"

_**Save Tonight**_

_**Eagle Eye Cherry**_

"Babe why are the curtains closed?" Miley asked

"WE only need candle light."

Hours later they were lying down on the bed.

"What should we drink to?"

"That tonight never ends. So then I never have to leave."

Miley started crying.

"Baby don't start to cry, you know I have to, if I don't we wont be able to be together later. I will just distract you from school. Tomorrow I will be on a plane and you will be here ok?"

"Stay up with me"

"Always."

_**Twisted **_

_**Carrie Underwood**_

Joe Jonas is my wrecking ball. He broke me down one piece at a time. Our love was twisted and messed up but I didn't care anymore. I am going to love him even if it is wrong.

"You know everyone told me I was over my head with you, and that I was crazy."

"I am guessing you aren't going to listen to them?"

"I am too tangled to get out. I am caught up already."

"Marry me then."

"What?"

"You heard me. So what if our love is different. We love each other that is all we need."

"Yes."

_**Just Want You To Know**_

_**Backstreet Boys**_

Joe Jonas sat staring at the picture in his lap. It was of him and Miley the first night they had met. She was smiling. She had him wrapped around his finger. They had meant everything to Joe. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote to her.

_Dear Miley_

_I am trying I really am. I want to get over you. I am fighting to let you go. I want to believe you will come back to me. I still make it through and I would do it all again. I just want you to know _

_Joe_

The doors were closed to her. He wished he was with her and that he hadn't let her slip away that day. Since he had lost her he had lost himself. He couldn't fake it; she was the one for him.

_**Every other Time**_

_**LFO**_

Joe and Miley fought about everything.

"Can we talk about it?" Joe yelled as Miley walked out the door.

He stared out the window to see the doughnut she had made on the lawn last night. Sometimes she was wrong and sometimes he was right.

Joe remembered back to the prom.

"_Joe I hate you."_

"_Good it's over." _

_Miley walked into prom and someone asked her where Joe was._

"_Oh you didn't hear? He is gay."_

_Miley said with an evil smirk on her face._

They had gotten back together after the prom and they knew that they were in love. One day they would laugh about all their silly arguments.

**OK I know that wasn't my best work but whatever. Sorry about all the Hit The Lights songs. They just kept playing and it was annoying me.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
